Bullet
Eden Jorstad High School Student in San Francisco by day. Secret Speedy Superheroine Bullet by.. well when not in class. Don't ask, it gets complicated. Anyhow, she's new to the scene and looking to make a name for herself. Background Okay, friend of mine told me that I should start writing in a journal just to get some of my thoughts down on paper. Also, said that it would help me deal with stuff in the future. So I figured, why not? I'll write one for shits and giggles, and then another totally secret one that will have -all- my juicy and true information about how I became the fantastic, the bombastic Bullet! If you're reading this and you're not me, I hope it's the year 2458 and this is for posterity or some superhero museum. It all started sixteen years ago. Okay sixteen years, two months, three weeks and a day. I don't really remember the time myself seeing as I was too busy being born and being a brainless baby. It's not like I have many memories that I can recall from before the time when I was three or four. But I do know that my Mom and Daddy loved me then and they love me now. They were apparently high school sweethearts. Now, I know what you're thinking.. that's either gagworthy, or just so romantic you're gonna burst. Personally, I am leaning towards the latter. Plus, why doesn't anything like that happen this generation? Yeesh. Anyhow, they raised me the best way they knew how, with love and caring. We lived in Dakota for a while, but things started getting weird recently. I mean sure, gradeschool was fun (and annoying!). Junior High was where things started getting good for me. But then again, it's when I got boobs so that might have something to do with it. Anyhow, got weird when the chemical leak or.. the bang, happened. I didn't show any signs of being one of those Bang Babies right away, but my parents up and moved anyway. Took is all the way out to the west coast. Daddy is now a San Fran Police Officer. SFPD. Like Dirty Harry! Mom works for a legal firm, one of the up and coming ones in town. Kinda big name, but not New York, so apparently not big enough. I just found out last week that it was the firm that handles stuff for the Teen Titans! But I'm getting ahead of myself now. It was shortly after we moved to San Fran that things started getting weird. And when I say weird, I mean weird for San Francisco. I was working out, practicing my routines so I could make the cheer squad when school started. That's when I lost my footing for a moment, and when I reached to grab hold of a bar to steady myself.. I found my hand -crushing- the bar. It blew my mind... when I started experimenting with my strength, I found that I was ludicrous strong. Like picking up cars strong. Seriously... I think I might be bulletproof too, but I'm not eager to -test- that theory. But I should have cut myself a few times and nothing happened. It's pretty cool. And then there's the speed. Oh boy the speed. I love to run sure... it's one of my meditative things. But I have this habit of trying to sprint the final fifty meters just to make sure I give it everything I have. Well, one year ago today, I did that and found myself down in San Jose before I knew what had happened. That was the first time I used the power, and my clothes.. let me tell you, they didn't fare well. Anyhow, ever since then I have been training in secret. I couldn't let Mom and Dad know.. they'd freak out if they knew. But... I've been practicing. I move faster than cars, faster than jets.. and I mean the fighter jets I see up in the sky now and then, not just those airliners. Turns out I can go from San Jose to San Francisco is just over a minute. It's crazy. My reflexes are way faster than they have any right to be. At least when the speed is active. If I don't turn it on, I'm as fast as any other person. So there's that. But when it's on... okay, I need a costume, and a name. I figure a year is enough time to be good at this. I am faster than... than a speeding bullet. Bullet... Magnum? Caliber? Naw, too gunbunny. Bullet, that works. Now for a look... brass and lead colored? Blue and white? I need to get this right if I'm gonna go out in spandex. At least I have the figure for it! Oh, did I mention I was on the varsity squad last year? That's fun too! Personality If you ever find someone more outgoing, more of an extrovert than Eden, please let her know so that she can have an objective to improve her own skills. Eden is outgoing, outgoing, and outgoing. She loves being before a crowd and performing there. This is why she not only competes as a gymnast, but also as a cheerleader. She is also an idealist due to the fact that her father, Isaac Jorstad, is a police officer. But not just any officer. he is an idealistic -good- cop. She knows he is a hero, and now she wants to be one too. She is driven to do good because it is what her daddy would do (in her view). That gauges much of her choices in life. WWDD, What Would Daddy Do? Well, except for dating because Daddy would not want to be sitting in this car with this boy who's trying to get handsy... okay, brain wandering now. Logs *2016-07-02 - Trouble In Herowood - Ravager, Bullet, and Cecannia visit Herowood and get in a fight with Booster Gold. *2018-04-12 - A Riot Well Wasted - Mutant fear in Gotham City! How gauche. Let's just hit things instead. Gallery Gallery Category:DC Original Category:DC Hero Category:San Francisco Category:DC Taken